logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KTVT
KFJZ-TV 1955–1960 KTVT 1960–1974 1974–1980 1980–1985 KTVT79.jpg| KTVT1979.jpg| KSTW1974.PNG| KTVT-Metroplex-News-1981.jpg| This logo was also used by Repretel 11 in Costa Rica. 1985–1992 KTVT-10017720.jpg Early KTVT Channel 11 Bloopers.jpg|KTVT Station ID (1990-1992) Early KTVT Channel 11 Bloopers_10.jpg KTVT Superstation 1980s.png|Logo for KTVT superstation feed Gaylord_8PM_Movie.jpg Gaylord_Headline_News.jpg Gaylord_Headline_Sports.jpg 1992–1995 KTVT 1992.svg|Final logo before switching to CBS (1992-1995). DVD Video Recording_Title_17_01.jpg|KTVT Station ID (1992-1995) KTVT-9PMNewsID.jpg|KTVT The Nine O'Clock News Open (1992-1995) KTVTBug1993.jpg|Onscreen news bug (1993) KTVTBug1994.jpg|Onscreen news bug (1994) City Council Approves Contract_2.jpg 1995–1999 On July 2, 1995, KTVT took the CBS affiliation from longtime CBS affiliate KDFW (channel 4), which became a Fox affiliate as part of a larger affiliation deal with New World Communications. With the switch, it adopted a logo identical to that used by then-sister station KSTW in Seattle-Tacoma from the time that station (now a CW affiliate) affiliated with CBS that same year. Those logos were based on that of KCBS-TV in Los Angeles. The move consequently resulted in KTVT terminating its status as a regional superstation (it had been available on cable systems throughout the South Central United States via satellite since 1984), as most of the markets in its cable coverage area already had access to local or out-of-market CBS affiliates. Ktvt 11news b.jpg CBS Affiliate ID s 1995-Part 2 19.jpg|Station ID promoting its "Eye of Texas" slogan DVD Video Recording Title 38 01.jpg Ktvt newsat10 1995a.jpg|''11 News'' 10 p.m. open from 1995 (known as "11 on 11 at 10:00") KTVT KSTW 11NEWS Special Report 1995.jpg DVD Video Recording Title 70 01.jpg KTVTBug1996.jpg|Onscreen news bug (1996) DVD Video Recording Title 38 01 1.jpg KTVT KSTW Theater 1995.jpg 1999–2004 In 1999, KTVT was sold by Gaylord Television to the CBS Corporation (which was in the process of being acquired by former subsidiary Viacom), thus KTVT became a CBS owned-and-operated station; the boxed "11" used beginning in 1995 was retained though, although the station's identification was changed from "11" to "CBS 11", using the CBS corporate font despite the use of the CBS Eyemark in the boxed "11". 2004–2007 In 2004, the boxed 11 logo was retired and replaced with the number "11" having a blue star in-between. Also, the CBS corporate font from the previous logo was dropped, and the CBS Eyemark was used to denote the station ID. 2007–2013 The above logo was simplified in 2007, albeit the color was inverted. 2013–present The same logo was recolored with the CBS eyemark bigger and colored in silver, the "11" colored in gold, and the star colored in white. CBS-11_The_Ones_For_Texas_2015_Blue.svg KTVT CBS 11 News 2015 Logo with 'Ones for Texas' Tagline.svg Video and templates Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former superstations in the United States Category:Fort Worth, Texas Category:Dallas, Texas Category:Texas Category:Dallas-Fort Worth Category:ViacomCBS Category:National Amusements Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 11 Category:CBS owned and operated stations Category:Television stations branded as channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994-1996 United States broadcast TV realignment